Eye to Eye
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: The Vikings and the Scotts are at war. Merida and Hiccup, though always taught to resent each other, but join together to bring a stop to the fighting. I suck at summeries, read and enjoy :)


A/N: Hiya guys! It's been roughly about 2 years since I've written fanfiction but I've finally gotten around to writing something. Sorry if this story isn't written all that well, but I've been really rusty lately.

Disclaimer: I don't own Brave nor How to Train Your Dragon. They both belong to their rightful owners.

Prologue

The rumble of thunder echoed throughout the highlands of Scotland. The sun had set a few hours prior, allowing the flashes of lightning to illuminate the clouded skies above. Rain fell down in sporadic bursts, drenching the lush landscape below. However, the troublesome weather outside did not affect the inhabitance of the kingdom of Dunbroch; they were not fazed by such troublesome weather. Inside the sturdy walls of the castle of Dunbroch, the young princess and her mother sat quitetly in front of a warm inviting fire.

"Mum? When is dad coming back?" Merida asked looking up at her mother with questioning eyes.

The queen sighed and looked up from her sewing and turned her attention to her daughter. She gave a tender but pained smile, "I'm afraid I can't answer that my love. But he'll be back soon…"

Merida crossed her arms in disappointment and glared angrily at the floor. Her father, King Fergus, had gone away to war about five months ago. He said he wouldn't be gone for long, but as the months passed, both the young princess and queen had begun to grow apprehensive. Every passing day, tensions had grown within the kingdom. Elinor, though she kept up very well with her calm and collected demeanor, would occasionally spend her quite moments alone pacing back and forth in anticipation. Even when she tried to hide her unsettlement, Merida could spot a dullness in her eyes.

"I wish he would hurry up." Merida started up again, "He's been gone for ages. What if I forget what he looks like?"

Elinor brought a delicate hand to her mouth and let out a small chuckle. "Och, I don't think you'll have te worry about that my wee darlin'. He'll be back any day now, just be patient."

Merida nodded halfheartedly. Her mother had been telling her the same thing for weeks now, but the result never changed. She began to believe that her mother didn't believe her father would come home.

The tapestry room fell silent once again, only the crackling of the fire was to be heard. Merida, having nothing to do, began to toy with the large woven rug. Elinor went back to her sewing, but the mention of Fergus left an uneasy tension in the room. Only moments had passed when the sound of hurried footsteps outside in the corridor caused both the young princess and the queen to turn and look towards the door, puzzled. The door swung open and in came Maudie, pale and out of breath. She looked as though she wanted to say something but the words didn't seem to want to come out. Maudie quickly glanced over to Merida's direction then back at the queen. Finally pulling herself together, she rushed over to the queen and whispered something to her, covering her mouth with her hand in order to prevent Merida from listening. Elinor's eyes widened with shock and she stood up abruptly. As she rushed to the door she turned around and looked over at her daughter.

"Merida, I need you to stay here, I'll be back," Elinor said trying to hide the urgency in her voice.

"But Mum, what's goin' on?" Merida asked, switching her focus on Maudie then back at her mother. The young princess got to her feet.

"Merida!" Elinor snapped, giving a warning glance to her daughter. "I told you to stay put, an' I mean it."

As the two women closed the heavy wooden door behind them, Merida rushed over and put her ear up to it. She could hear the inaudible voices of the guards and servants, and hurried feet rushing in every direction. She pressed her ear closer onto the hard wooden surface. She was only able to hear a few muffled words, but none of them made any sense to her. It wasn't until she heard a maid say "the king" did Merida finally have the courage to crack the door open ever so slightly. She looked through the small opening and could spot several servants running back and forth through the corridors. She could see no sign of her mother but she assumed that she and Maudie where in the main hall. It wasn't until the loud creaking of the main doors and the thunderous roar of men did the young princess bulk up the courage to venture outside the tapestry room.

To Merida's relief, no one seemed to notice her; they seemed to busy rushing around frantically to noticed the young royal. She weaved her way through the horde and soon reached the stairs that lead down to the spacious thrown room. The princess stooped down and peered through the railing of the stares; she didn't dare go down there against her mother's will. As she looked down at the scene she could spot a large group of her father's army all looking exhausted and defeated. Their kilts where torn and stained with crimson blood; whether it was theirs or their enemies, Merida could not tell. As she examined the room further she spotted her mother kneeling down near a large blanketed figure on a makeshift stretcher. Merida's bright blue eyes widened with fear, and her stomach felt as if it leapt into her throat. That was her father, no doubt about it.

She sprinted down the stairway, no longer caring that she had disobeyed her mother's orders. One part of her told her to stop running and just go back to the tapestry room. Her mother would surly explain everything. However, another more powerful urge prodded her to keep moving forward. She managed to slow herself down and finally come to a stop behind her mother who was much too deep in conversation with the king to notice. Merida's heart fluttered with relief, knowing that her father was okay. His kilt was stained with blood and his face was pale. 'Who could have done this to him' Merida wondered.

"Oh Fergus," Elinor breathed with relief, stroking the kings cheek. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. If I had known-"

"Shush lass, there nothing that can be done about this. I'm not dead, so don't start worryin' about me." The king said, giving the queen a cheeky grin. Elinor however, didn't look so optimistic.

"Och lass, those damn Vikings didn't stand a chance against me, ya know. Ol' Stoick retreated with his tale between his legs." Fergus chuckled.

Elinor sighed, "Those Vikings will be the end of you, you know. I don't care how strong you are, and with your leg missing-"

"Uh, Dad?" Merida murmured meekly, causing her mother and father to turn and look in her direction.

Elinor gasped, and a cross look spread across her face, "Merida, I distinctly told ye to-"

"Oh Eli, let the wee lass talk would ye." Fergus cut in.

"Dad, what happened to ye?" Merida asked walking up to her father's side, "Who did this to you?"

"Now, now lass, don't you worry one bit about me. Those fiendish Vikings may have been a challenge to fend off, but they're nothin' against yer ol' dad." The king boasted. A smile spread across Merida's face and she giggled at her father's good nature.

Elinor put a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Ahem, Merida darlin' I think it's time for bed; your father needs his rest." The smile faded from her face and looked up at the queen with utter disappointment. "Don't worry lass, you'll have plenty of time to talk to him in the mornin'"

"Mum?" Merida began to ask after her mother had tucked her in for the night.

Elinor was on her way out of her daughter's bed chamber but halted and turned to face her daughter. "What is it lass?"

"Well uh, I was just wonderin'… who are the Vikings?" The young princess asked, tilting her head in puzzlement.

Elinor sighed and closed her eyes, trying hard to think of a way to explain it to her daughter. "You see Merida, the Vikings are a group of people who have been causing the kingdom trouble and, to be blunt, enemies of Dunbroch. There's really nothin' more to it."

"And they're the ones who hurt dad?" Merida questioned further.

"Aye." Elinor answered, "Now that's enough talk for tonight lass, good night." And with that, she proceeded out the room.

Merida had several more questions she wanted to ask but she concluded that they would have wait for another time. She lied down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was hard to believe that anyone would do such a thing to her father, but then again, she hadn't meet many people outside of the kingdom. It angered her, really. And she concluded that, in accordance to the events of today, Vikings could not be trusted.

To be Continued…

A/N: Hope you guys like it so far. Please Review and the next chapter should come out soon.


End file.
